


Pick Me Up When You Come By

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas barely knows Dean, and somehow he's wound up giving him a handjob, in a bush, in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up When You Come By

**Author's Note:**

> I'm conscious that some of the things in here might be overly British, which I apologize for.

 Whoever it was that suggested playing Manhunt, Castiel is going to kill them, and then himself for being stupid enough to join in.

Although he guesses it is his fault for making out with Dean Winchester in the first place, about three hours ago in the play park nearby.

If he has to be fair, however, it was Balthazar's fault for inviting them both, and holding the party next to a field with a park in it in the middle of February.

Castiel doesn't even have the excuse of alcohol.

No matter the cause, Castiel finds himself on his knees with Dean Winchester's cock in his mouth in the middle of a pitch black, freezing cold field, lit only by the moonlight. He thinks it would be romantic if one, his heart wasn't beating so fast, and two, he actually knew the guy.

Dean has been trying to pull one of Castiel's closest friends, Gabriel, for months. It hadn't worked- in fact, Gabriel has recently started dating Sam, Dean's brother (Castiel can't imagine that that particular conversation had gone very well). And now they're all at a party together, a whole group of friends getting together with a pavilion in a field with a play park and Castiel doesn't even really know why they made out in the first place. He thinks he'd joked about sleeping with Dean, and Dean had grinned and put an arm around him and pulled him off to an area underneath a slide. They'd flirted ridiculously and obviously and _jokingly_ and Dean had pulled him in for a hug and Castiel had kissed him on the cheek and then they were properly making out.  
It wasn't even a decent kiss- Castiel hasn't kissed many people, male or female, but he knew it was a bad kiss, full of too many teeth and far too wet- and he'd pulled away after a moment, asking “is this really happening?” and laughing. Dean had joined in and they'd left the shared space and gone back to their friend group.

The eye contact between them since then has been awkward, shy but teasing but embarrassed, and Castiel only really knows him because of Gabriel. They make jokes together, but that's it, and Dean has flirted outrageously with him because that's what Dean _does_ , with everyone, and when it was time to play Manhunt- when the field was lit only by the moon- Cas had sprinted out, finding Dean and hiding with him.   
(And admittedly, Castiel had tripped and gone ass over tit, leaving a long streak of mud up his slacks, but Dean had laughed once and encouraged him on.)

They stay silent, hiding by the bushes on the far side, amongst trees and tall grass. That's when Dean steps forwards and kisses him again, mouth open and tongue licking, and Dean might not be the _greatest_ kisser but damn, he tastes good.

“How old are you?” Dean asks, and yeah, Castiel and Dean really don't know each other at all, but they're both sixteen, and Castiel asks if Dean has protection. He hopes he doesn't, because he doesn't have any either and he wants an excuse not to have sex with Dean. (Castiel's a virgin but he won't tell Dean that, even though he's pretty sure Dean is as well.) Dean says no and grabs Castiel's hand, pressing it over his crotch and wow, this is new.

Castiel hasn't done this before, had thought about it and seen it happen in the occasional porno, but this is new, and suddenly he's feeling Dean harden beneath his hand as his own cock twitches slightly.

“You gonna give me a handjob?” Dean asks him, and yeah, alright, Castiel can deal with that.

(He hadn't really considered giving Dean a handjob before, but it's a new experience, and Castiel isn't one to shy away from a new experience.)  
“I feel like we're in a porno,” he tells Dean, and Dean laughs.   
“Me too,” he replies, and pushes his hands under Castiel's shirt.

Castiel isn't ready for the cool skin of Dean's hands against his stomach, on his chest, rolling his nipples- _oh wow_. Dean pushes the fabric of Castiel's button-down up his chest, lowering his head to Cas' nipples and sucking, his hot mouth and the occasional brush of teeth against the bud making Castiel moan involuntarily.

“Fuck, you're gorgeous,” Dean tells him.   
“I know.” Castiel jokes, and Dean huffs out a laugh, getting down on his knees and reaching for his belt.  
Castiel is kind of transfixed- he hasn't touched another guy's junk before- and he watches Dean get his cock out, giving it a few firm strokes and encouraging Cas to take over.

Clumsily, Castiel gets down on his knees, reaches out, tells Dean that he will not be happy if he gets come on his suit, and takes him in hand. He's longer than Castiel is, but not as thick, and it's so weird doing this to someone other than himself.

Castiel strokes quickly, Dean making small, aborted noises in his throat, and Dean asks if Castiel wants to give him a blowjob.

Castiel doesn't think he'll do a very good job, but he'll try anything once, and Dean stands up again.

This is the point where it all gets a little dream-like for Castiel, and he's unsure of what happens and what doesn't. His conscious mind seems to take a step back and Castiel goes onto auto-pilot. Castiel considers what's happening absently and then Dean has one hand on the back of his neck, he thinks, and Castiel sucks the head of Dean's cock lightly.

It's a weird experience, too unlike what Castiel normally does to seem real, and the moonlight didn't help with the ethereal qualities of the scene. Dean tells him to open his mouth, and Dean's thumb is poking him in the eye, and Cas has someone else's _penis_ in his _mouth_. He knows he won't be able to take it all, and he's pretty sure that his teeth are pressing too hard for this to be comfortable for Dean at all, and the water from the damp grass is bleeding into his slacks.

Castiel pulls off, and there's a shout of laughter from further up the field.

Dean looks over his shoulder, dropping to the ground and peering up in the darkness. He sees the door of the building in the middle of the field open and close, a brief snippet of music sharp in the night air, and Dean's swearing.

“If we get caught...” Castiel says. He's made the mistake of putting his hand on the ground, and now there's grass stuck to it. Pre-come, he absently thinks, and the fact that he's surprised by this is weird.

“This never happened,” Dean tells him, and Cas can get on board with that.

Dean presses Castiel down onto the grass, hands going to his belt. “Wanna see you,” Dean says, fiddling with the buckle.   
Castiel reaches down and undoes it for him, swearing as the loose button on his slacks pops off. He gets his jeans down around his thighs, then pushes his boxer-briefs down teasingly low.

Dean pushes a cold (and maybe trembling, but probably just shivering from the cold) hand inside, resting against his ass before pushing the material of his underwear down. He slaps one cheek firmly (Castiel refuses to admit that he squeaked) and then grabs it, squeezing a couple times before rolling Castiel over again. He pulls Castiel's cock out, stroking it quickly and giving it a couple of teasing licks.

“Oh, my God,” Dean repeats, and yeah, Castiel agrees. Dean lies back, hand still on Castiel's cock, and Cas rolls over onto his side, getting a hand clumsily around Dean and jerking him off, careful and slow until Dean reaches down, tightening his own hand around Castiel's and setting a fast pace.

Neither of them get off. It's too surreal for Castiel, and anyway, he kind of wants the first person he orgasms with to be someone that he knows, as opposed to Dean. Dean just pulls away, tucking himself away again, and Castiel follows suit, standing and leaning up to kiss Dean briefly before they walk back to the rest of the group in the pavilion. Castiel wills away his boner, hoping that the water marks on his jeans aren't too visible.

Dean pulls him into a final kiss as they near the building. Castiel is pretty happy- sure, he hadn't gotten off, but he has got a fair amount of wank material- and that's why the hot whisper of _“I love you”_ takes him by surprise.

A myriad of arguments fly through Castiel's head. _You're into Gabriel, we barely know each other, it will never work._ Castiel pulls him into another kiss. “I can deal with that,” he lies into Dean's mouth.

He hopes Balthazar doesn't invite him to another party.

 


End file.
